Gullible Knuckles
by antthetitch
Summary: Oneshot. Sonic tries to attempt to teach Knuckles not to be so gullible


**Gullible Knuckles**

Sonic was happily running down the street after kicking Eggman's butt yet again when Knuckles came speeding towards him with an angry look on his face.

'What's Knucklehead done this time?' The blue hedgehog thought.

"SONIC! YOU BASTARD!" Knuckles bellowed and collided into Sonic and pinned him down to the floor.

"GIVE ME BACK THE MASTER EMERALD YOU THIEF!" Knuckles yelled again.

"I haven't got your Master Emerald, Knuckles, who told you that?"

"Eggman!" replied Knuckles. Sonic smacked his head.

"Knuckles he's tricked you again!" Sonic protested.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Knuckles with a fist raised.

"Yes!" replied Sonic impatiently.

"Seriously?" asked Knuckles warily.

"YES SERIOUSLY, NOW GET OFF ME OR MY ARMS GONNA BREAK OFF! shouted Sonic

Knuckles got off of Sonic and sat on the pavement. Sonic sat next to him.

"You need to learn to not be so gullible Knux," said Sonic simply.

"I hate it when he tricks me!" said Knuckles angrily, slamming a fist into the pavement.

A football rolled by and stopped near Knuckles, who, in his temper, kicked it so hard it flew across the street and smashed the window of a jewellery store. Its alarm began to blare out across the street.

"Way to go Knucklehead!" said Sonic sarcastically and zoomed off at the speed of sound.

"I hate that Eggman!" cursed Knuckles angrily. He glanced sideways and noticed Sonic gone.

"WAIT FOR ME SONIC I DON'T WANT TO BE ARRESTED!" Shouted Knuckles running after Sonic

The next day Sonic met up with Knuckles, "You seriously need lessons on knowing when someone is lying and when they are actually telling the truth"

"I know!" moaned Knuckles.

Sonic had an idea

"Tell you what Knux, how about I will teach you how to well, understand people, like a teacher and student thing, so you should be able to tell when people are telling porkies", what do you say?

Knuckles thought for a moment

"Okay whatever, as long as you don't make me look like a total loser" he agreed

An hour later Knuckles arrived at Sonic's house that had a big projector with a table and chair in front of him.

"Have a seat," he said curtly, Knuckles sat down. Sonic switched on the projector.

"Okay rule one," he announced pointing at a picture of Eggman with a large stick,

"Never believe anything Eggman says, Oh yeah and you really need to start wearing a bib because you have just got your orange juice down your top" he smirked.

Knuckles got up and wiped his top angrily, then quickly changed the subject

"So if Eggman says he's going to kill you, does that mean his lying?" asked Knuckles curiously.

"Just pay attention Knuckles!" Sonic replied in an annoyed tone , then there was a knock at the door.

Knuckles answered it to find that it was Eggman.

"Give this detonator to Sonic will you?"

"Does it work?" asked Knuckles.

"Of course it does," replied Eggman with glee.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Knuckles in a threatening tone.

"Of course, what makes you say that im lying?" sneered Eggman.

"Because anything else you say have been lies!" replied Knuckles angrily.

"So?" asked Eggman sarcastically

"How do I know your not lying!" Knuckles growled.

"Simple!" Replied Eggman and he ran off as BOOM! The detonator exploded in Knuckles hands.

"What have I told you?" asked Sonic impatiently.

"Don't believe anything Eggman says," recited Knuckles who was smouldering and smoking.

"Well then, if he gives you a bomb again, give it back and say you don't want it!" replied Sonic.

Knuckles sat back down.

"Rule two, if something sounds unbelievable, it's probably a lie," announced Sonic. At that moment there was a knock at the door. It was none other than Shadow.

"Rouge wants you to go on a date with her right now!" Shadow said in a cheerful tone.

"Really?" asked Knuckles eagerly.

"Yeah, come on!" replied Shadow excitedly.

Knuckles went to leave, and Sonic shook his head, "Do you listen to me at all?"

Knuckles turned to Shadow at that, "You're lying Shadow?" he said almost hoping he wasn't.

"Yep, foolish echidna!" cackled Shadow and Knuckles slammed the door in his face, hoping it broke his teeth.

"I hate that hedgehog," muttered Knuckles through gritted teeth.

"That's Eggman's line Knuckles," replied Sonic, who went back to the projector.

"Finally, if you are not sure if someone's telling the truth, ask your one and only honest friend" said Sonic.

"Tikal?" asked Knuckles innocently

"ME YOU IDIOT...ME!" shouted Sonic, switching off the projector

"So, any questions?"

"Yes, do you love Amy?" Knuckles randomly asked.

"No I don't," replied Sonic in an annoyed tone.

Knuckles looked at him carefully

"You're lying!" Knuckles yelled in triumph, pointing.

"No I'm telling the truth, don't you learn anything!" shouted Sonic, clearly annoyed.

"There's only one thing for it!" growled an annoyed Sonic and he left the room. Ten minutes later Rouge, Tails and Shadow arrived.

"Now, I am TRYING to teach Knuckles not to be so gullible!" announced Sonic,

"Any suggestions?"

After 5 minutes of thinking up ideas they came to their decision that they should take turns telling Knuckles facts and he tries to guess whether they are lying or not.

"Okay," Knuckles said, thinking of a question, "Rouge, do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do love you Knuckles and I want to have sex with you right here and now,in front of all these people" she answered in a dull tone.

"You're telling the truth?" asked Knuckles hopefully.

"Yeah right in your dreams!" replied Rouge in a triumphant tone. Knuckles shook with fury.

"Your are so fucking dead Knuckles!" said Shadow angrily, upset that he tried to move in on Rouge.

"Your lying, I'm still alive!" replied Knuckles, pointing at Shadow with a waggling finger.

"IDIOT!" Shouted Shadow angrily, raising his fists.

"Okay I'll give you a go" said Tails quietly.

"Your favourite programme is on right now" he smiled

"Really?" asked Knuckles unsure to believe him or not

"So do you believe me?" asked Tails impatiently

"I guess I do believe you this time" relied Knuckles hopefully

"Well switch on the TV then and see if your right" Sonic smiled and handed him the remote.

Knuckles turned on the TV and the simpsons came in to focus, Sonic stared at him

"Shock, horror you actually got it right" said Sonic in aw. Shadow began to get annoyed, still angry that Knuckles tried it on with Rouge and now his rival is watching a childrens show. Shadow approached Knuckles.

"Right, guess if I'm lying. I am going to give you a bruise" he threatened

Knuckles stared at him

"Please say your lying" he begged

"No I'm not" replied Shadow and punched Knuckles in the face sending him flying into the wall

Just as Knuckles recovered there was a knock at the door and he answered it. It was Eggman again.

"I've left the Master Emerald on the beach if you want it," he stated evilly. Knuckles flew off clearly going for it.

"He is so gullible!" sniggered Eggman and went off in the other direction, laughing his head off.

"Knuckles will never learn will he?" asked Rouge typically.

"Not in a million years!" replied Sonic as they watched Knuckles' form disappear from sight.


End file.
